one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron vs Meta-Cooler
Two robotic villians who can clone themselves and look for the extinction of humanity duke it out in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Ultron and Meta-Cooler were standing across from eachother, with Ultron having his arms crossed and Meta Cooler in a battle position. Ultron:There's no point in- Ultron couldn't finish as Cooler punched him in the face, sending him flying, though Ultron managed to recover from this and fly at cooler. TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! Ultron and Cooler collided punches and kicks before Cooler used his tail to knock Ultron down,then did several death beams before flying down to punch Ultron, only for Ultron to catch his punch and knee him in the jaw, followed by him throwing Cooler several feet away before flying and kicking Cooler several times.Ultron and Cooler then collided elbows before colliding kicks, then they traded blows before colliding punches.Ultron then dodged a kick from Cooler before punching him down, only for Cooler to teleport away from a blast that Ultron fired. 50! Ultron kneed Cooler in the face before kicking him into a building, then fired a blast that Cooler managed to block with a death ball,causing the blasts to collide and struggle to overcome.Ultron powered up his blast to try to overcome cooler's death ball, only for Cooler to fire a large death beam at his death ball, powering it up and allowing it to overcome Ultron before Cooler teleported behind Ultron and kicked him into the death ball, causing a massive explosion to occur.When the smoke cleared, half of Ultron's body was off of him, only for Ultron to repair himself and pop his neck. Ultron:Man, always so destructive. 40! Cooler flew at Ultron, but was hit by the encephalo-ray, causing Cooler to be mind controlled. Ultron then pulled Cooler into several punches before grabbing him and hurling him to the ground, causing a large crater to form before the mind control wore off as Ultron fired a large blast that Cooler blocked. Ultron then flew at Cooler and punched him in the jaw, allowing the blast to hit him and cause a large explosion to occur.suddenly,several coolers teleported around Ultron. Ultron:Hmm...cloning capabilities, how nice...I got my own army. Ultron held his hand up as hundreds of ultron soldiers attacked Cooler's clones, allowing Ultron to collide punches with Cooler. 30! Cooler used telekinesis to grab Ultron and slam him to the ground repeatedly before tossing him up into a death beam that pierced his body, but Ultron shrugged it off by regenerating.Ultron then flew at Cooler and punched him several times before kicking him down and firing a blast that caused a volcanic explosion,sending Cooler into the air and melting nearly all of his body.Cooler managed to regenerate from this, however, to Ultron's suprise.Cooler then flew up and kneed Ultron in the jaw followed by a flipkick, then he did a double axe handle that sent Ultron flying through a building. 20! Ultron got up and dodged several punches from Cooler clones before knocking them all into his soldiers, then Ultron flew at Cooler and punched him, only to be kicked in the face and thrown into a wall.Ultron dodged a punch from Cooler that ended up going through the wall, then Ultron kicked Cooler several times before Cooler used his tail to slam Ultron head first through the rest of the wall.Cooler then pulled himself free before using a death ball that caused a massive explosion that sent Cooler back as well. 10! Ultron repaired himself and emerged from the smoke before grabbing Cooler and flying up to space.Ultron then threw Cooler into the sun while laughing as Cooler was vaporized. K.O!!! Ultron flew to the ground and destroyed the cooler clones before flying off with the remainders of his army. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ULTRON! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4